Habits
by fear-the-jinx
Summary: She had a few bad habits...ok so maybe she had alot. But what if she found a silver haired man that could love her because of these bad habit....and possibly begin to love her son a well.


NEW STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! runs away ….anywho this a new story….like it says there see points to capital letters…..this story means a lot to me so don't make fun of it ok….hope you enjoy. It might be a little short, I'm just testing it out to see if you cats like it first.

-jinx

Chapter 1

She walked back and forth in the entry way of her new college, the very college that she was going to spend four years of her life attending. Her long black hair in a messy bun/ponytail as her art portfolio was tucked underneath her right arm, tugging at her baggy black sweater. She played with the keys that were hanging on her loose fitting, baggy, worn out, paint splattered jeans, with her left hand, a nervous habit that she had tried many times to break. The only sound that echoed down the hall was the sound of her black flip-flops' scraping across the newly cleaned carpeted floor.

She was already enrolled in this college studying to become an English teacher, but now she had to convince the Art teacher that she was good enough to be taught, thus the reason she pacing back in forth.

Snapping her head up when she heard the annoying sound of a loud buzz, she backed up her nervous pacing as she looked down the hallway she had just pasted, there stood a man.

At closer inspection he appeared to be vacuuming. He had his back to her, so all she got a good look at was his long, almost longer then hers when she let it down, sliver hair. She didn't realize she was staring at his nice butt until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She screamed, spinning around dropping her portfolio in the process, spreading all her art work all over the place.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" the man asked, finally seeing that the girl had calmed down enough to ask, bending down to help her pick up her work.

She nodded her head and said, "Yes," when she finally found her voice. She'd always been jumpy ever since…

She trailed off at the thought, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Are you Mr. Laguna?" She asked, picking up the last of her art work and placing it back in her portfolio, she stood back up along with the man. He wasn't a bad looking man, he looked to be in his mid thirty's but Kagome wasn't the type to find older men attractive. (Jinx: But I am!)

"Yes that would be me, now if you could please follow me we can start the interview." He said over his shoulder as he began to walk down the hallway where the silver haired man stood. His gray slacks were swishing together with every squeaky step he took, his long dark brown hair neatly pulled back into a ponytail.

Kagome watched him walk for a little while longer before following him as she thought, 'Oh yeah, he's gay.' Gay's never bothered Kagome she just liked to pick them out of the crowd. (Sorry, if I offend anyone?)

She followed silently, never once breaking her eye contact on her black toenails. She was nervous, she hated being interviewed, but she really wanted to go to school here. It wasn't the best art school around, but if it had anything to do with art she'd do it in a heart beat.

She blushed slightly when she walked past the silver haired man. His grayish/blue works uniform was only half on with the sleeves tied around his waist, as he was showing off the white muscle tee shirt he had on. She paused at the entrance to the teacher's office as she looked behind her, hoping to get a good look at his face. She was hoping that it was as good looking as his butt.

She wasn't disappointed, not in the least.

He looked up at her just as she followed Mr. Laguna into his office. She would've sworn that her heart skipped a beat; he was handsome, very handsome indeed. What got her the most were his eyes, they were a beautiful gold, she'd never seen eyes that color before.

He arched an eyebrow at her; she blushed and turned away from him because she was staring again. She walked it the office, biting the nail on her index finger, another one of her bad habits.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome said as she walked out of the room shutting the door tightly behind her. As soon as the door was closed, she started to dance. Squealing in triumph that she was going to go to art school! Not only that, she was going to be the teachers new assistant.

She was about to continue in her happy dancing when a man's voice brought her back to reality.

"You dropped this." He said.

Kagome glanced up, and her breath caught in her throat. It was the silver haired man. He was holding her portfolio out to her. She looked around her she must've dropped it in her triumphant dance of pure joy, something that had not happened to her in a long time.

"Thank you" she barley said, reaching out and grabbing it with shaky hands.

"You alright?" He asked, straightening his posture.

"Yeah" she said tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear, "I'm fine thank you again" and with that said she walked off. Hoping that just didn't happen, that she just didn't make a fool out of herself back there.

She walked out of the building, walking quietly enjoying the sounds of the outdoors, finally finding her Jeep. She sighed inwardly while unlocking the door, placing her art work in the back set, she tried her hardest to avoid bumping the car seat in the middle of the back, it was empty of course, but it was a habit when her son was in it.

She got in her car, and started it up. Getting her self properly adjusted in the set, her left foot tucked under her butt and her right foot already and on the gas pedal, she drove out of the parking lot.

She was a single mother of a two year old, yes, and she was only eighteen, yes, but she loved her son with her life, and everything about him. She wouldn't trade it for the world.

As she stopped at a red light she began to think of the man that made her so jumpy now a days, Kouga, she shuddered at his name even in thought he was that fowl. He was the reason why she rarely slept in the first place. He was the same man that got her pregnant at the age of fifteen, she thought she loved him, but she found out who he really was eight months into her pregnancy.

She stayed with him until her son, Logan, was ten months old. But she couldn't take the mental and physical abuse that he inflicted on her, not to mention the way he tried to turn her against her mother and brother, the only family she had that stood by her.

That was the last straw; she dumped his sorry ass after that. They haven't heard from him since that day, he doesn't even come to visit his son, but it was good, in the end it worked out perfect for Kagome and her little family. They were much happier without him.

She smiled as she made her way up her road, so engrossed in her thoughts she hadn't realized she was almost there. She had driven home so many times she could've done it with her eyes closed, but she would never try it.

Parking her car in her driveway she killed the engine, and got out with a smile. She only really smiled a real smile for her family; they were the ones that made her truly happy.

Spreading her arms as far as they would go she planted her feet, ready for the impact of a hyper two year old.

He's face brightened with pure joy at the thought of this mother being home.

"MOMMY!" he shouted, running into her welcoming arms at full force almost knocking Kagome over in the process.

"Hey Baby." She smiled, as she said this, landing about a thousand kisses all over his cute chubby cheeks. Her son giggled at this trying his hardest to stop the kissing freak he called mommy.

"Well?" another voice broke in, interrupting the kissing freak and her captor.

Kagome turned to her mother, and nodded. Knowing she would understand what she meant.

"YES!" her mother cheered also running over to her teenage daughter giving her a big bear hug, almost knocking her down.

'This was her life' she thought as her mother and son hugged her to death, but something plagued in the back of her mind…what of the silver haired man?

What'ca think?

-jinx


End file.
